


The Rehab    Room

by Riggoo12



Category: Doctor Who, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Supernatural, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riggoo12/pseuds/Riggoo12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliza Jones had a loving family, and knew it. She would never have left them. But sometimes, family has to make choices that hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1

Eliza sat on her couch, engrossed in the latest doctor who episode. "Liz, do me a favour, can you?" Her mother asked. She grunted, eyes still glued to the T.V. "Eliza! Jesus Christ, just pause the goddamn show!" 

Reluctantly, Eliza dragged her eyes towards Mrs Jones. "Yes?"  
"Go get some eggs, I'm making a cake and have run out." Eliza banged the back of her head against the wall. "Eliza!" Her mum said sharply. "Fine, fine."

Eliza mentally grumbled to herself as she walked along the streets, one hand clutching the £5 note, the other buried in her hoodie pocket. 

"Eggs, eggs, eggs..." Eliza muttered to herself, scanning the aisles. She paid and left the shop. 

Eliza glanced left and right, then started to cross the road. Halfway across, a speeding truck raced towards her. Sweat started to collect on her hands. Eliza darted to the side, but tripped over at the last moment. 

Hastily, Eliza clawed her way back upright and started to hurry for the pavement, but she was too slow. The truck zoomed closer, and knocked Eliza off her feet.

A burning pain in her chest. 

Agony. 

Indescribable. 

Nothing but blackness. 

Eliza woke up in a bed. "Hello?" She called out. Five other people were sitting in beds like hers, and one other was sitting against a wall, rocking backwards and forwards. "Hello?" Eliza repeated. A man walked out of a room next to her bed. "Oh, Eliza, it's so good you're awake. You've had a nasty shock with that truck, but nothing that won't heal."

Eliza barely took in his words, but continued to gape in amazement at him. 

It was Dean Winchester.


	2. 2

2

"How? What? You?" Eliza gabbled. Dean glanced down at himself before smiling at her. "Yeah, that might be a bit surprising. Your mother has been very worried about you, Eliza. She'll be glad to know you're okay." It took a few moments to register with Eliza. "My mum? Can I see her?" Dean shook his head sadly. "You're not at the visiting stage quite yet. Soon though! I must be off, but feel free to explore!"

Dean vanished through the door he came from, and Eliza fought back the urge to chase after him. Instead, she grinned into her pillow and shrieked in delight. 

Eliza jumped out of bed. She didn't feel bad at all, so she could explore happily. 

First she approached the girl rocking against the wall. "Who are you? I'm Eliza." The girl didn't reply. Instead, she muttered something Eliza only picked up a few words of. "Mother... Get through... Please..." Eliza sighed and walked over to the other beds. "Ignore Dapel." One girl said. "She's been like that ever since you got here." 

Eliza frowned. "She's called Dapel?" The girl shook her head. "No, I just call her that. It seemed to suit her." A look of unease passed over her face like sand in wind. Then she smiled. "I'm Teresa." 

"Okay, how is Dean Winchester, from Supernatural, being my doctor?" I asked. Teresa smiled a little. "I'm not sure. I think it's only surprising because we were so sure it wasn't real." Eliza didn't really get what she said, but nodded anyway. 

As Eliza lay in bed that night, she was sure she heard a faint whisper. "Elizaaaa... Elizaaaa..." Her eyes snapped open. That was her name. She slipped her feet out of the bed, and padded over to the door. She peered out, and saw only more beds, more patients. Where had that voice come from?

Eliza strained her ears for that whisper again. "Elizaaaa... Come home..." 

She spun around. Who had said that? She shivered in her nightdress, and wriggled her bare toes. 

Eliza listened until the curtains were illuminated with morning light, but she didn't hear the voice again.


	3. 3

3

Every day that Eliza spent in the hospital room seemed to push her normal life further away. Teresa introduced he to the other kids in the ward, and explored the building with her. 

Every day Eliza met another person - Percy Jackson and Annabeth, Captain Jack Harkness. She had tried calling them by the names of the actors, but they had only stared at her blankly. Now Eliza couldn't think of them as Jared, or Jensen. Only for themselves.

At night, Eliza still heard a voice whispering her name. It stretched her nerves, but Harry Potter reminded her sadly that she would be allowed out of the hospital soon. 

Eliza didn't want to go. She loved it with Teresa and her friends. Sherlock and John and everyone made her feel wanted.

__/\\___/\\___

"Oh, Eliza. Eliza. Eliza. My darling Eliza. Come home."

___/\\___/\\___

One morning, Eliza woke up in her bed. Dapel sat by the wall, her only movements were rocking back and forth. "Please... Come home..." She muttered again and again. 

Ianto came over and checked her temperature. "How are you feeling?" He murmured, concerned. Dapel only rocked more, muttering "please... Home... Lovely..."

___/\\___/\\___

Eliza's mother sat by her bedside. "Please come home, my darling Eliza. Come back, my lovely." 

Eliza had been in a coma for one month now. The doctors thought the chances of survival were slim. 

"We are trying to reach into her subconscious. We're sending a message of your pleads through Eliza's mind. It should appear somewhere in her sleeping state, but the message may be scrambled. We're getting signals of the word Dapel in Eliza's mind - an anagram of Plead." Doctor Smith said sadly. Eliza's mother wept onto her daughters unmoving body. 

"Come back, Eliza. Come back to me."


	4. 4

She had to accept it. She had lost a daughter.

___/\\____/\\____

 

They  
turned off  
the life support. 

___/\\___________


End file.
